Up a Tree
by ligersrcool
Summary: Lockwood and Lucy go to investigate a case. They manage to seal the source, but get a surprise from a wolf, and run up a tree, terrified. ONE SHOT. cover by me.


***Looks mischievous* I just read the Screaming Staircase for the second time, (what is it with me and reading books I enjoy more than once?) and I am fangirling over all these Locklyle moments. I have that weird urge to point out all of them.**

"See any death glows, Lockwood?" Lucy asked.

Lockwood crabbed his neck. "Not yet. Where did George say the man was killed again?"

Lucy scowled and muttered, "Why did he have to get sick? Anyway, over by that tree: '45 year old Daniel Stratford was skinned alive, then hanged.'"

"Charming," Lockwood said, "Ah, I found one! It's rather bright."

The death had been violent, so of course the glow was bright. Suddenly, a bloody, skinless corpse with jet black eyes that had no light in them, and an oddly twisted neck rose from the ground. Lucy yelped in surprise.

The ghost glided towards them, and Lockwood unsheathed his rapier and stood in front of Lucy.

Her jaw dropped in outrage. "I can protect myself!"

Lockwood swung his rapier at the ghost, but it dodged the blow. Lockwood swore loudly, and he and Lucy ducked. The ghost just barely missed them.

"It's a Raw Bones, a type two!" Lockwood yelled.

"Thanks, now tell me something I don't know!" Lucy unsheathed her rapier as well.

"Well, some moths lay their eggs in sloth dung, and when the eggs hatch, they eat-"

"Never mind," She growled, rolling her eyes at Lockwood, who promptly sliced through the ghost. He laughed and put his arm around her.

Lucy felt the tree. "I'm detecting some feeling here. It gets stronger as you get closer to this carving here."

Lockwood came over and frowned. "We should scatter some salt around it, and set some iron chains around too."

After they had done this, they turned around to go back home. Unfortunately, the fun wasn't over. Something growled from behind them. They spun around and came face to face with a wolf.

"What are the odds?" Lucy grumbled.

She threw a magnesium flare, and the wolf leaped back. She and Lockwood sprinted to the nearest non-haunted tree and started climbing. The wolf came to its senses, and ran after them. Once they were safely out of reach, Lucy leaned against the tree trunk and glared at Lockwood.

"Now that's what I call an adventure," He said, rubbing his hands together.

"So if that was an adventure, than what was Combe Carey Hall? Or Mrs. Barrett's tomb? And what about the Bickerstaff case?"

"Those were adventures too."

Lucy let out a huff of breath, and turned to glare at him some more. He smiled at her, and her gaze softened. She noticed that in the moonlight, his features were illuminated, and were undeniably handsome. He, to, noticed how lovely she was in the moonlight. Blushing, they looked away.

Suddenly, that old teasing from children came into Lucy's head. _Lockwood and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._ She started laughing as she imagined it.

"What's so funny?" Lockwood asked.

"Nothing," Lucy answered, leaning forward.

She hadn't meant to lean forward, but she did anyway. Lockwood found himself leaning forward, then SMACK!

They both opened their eyes wide to find that they were, indeed, kissing. Lockwood gave in first, and shut his eyes, deepening the kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Lucy gave in as well.

Coincidently, fireworks lit up the night. The wolf yelped and ran off. They broke apart.

"What's with the fireworks?" Lucy said tartly.

Lockwood laughed, and they climbed down and went home, hand in hand.

 **Well, I think that was alright. I can't wait for the Hallow (or was it Hollow?) Boy to come out! Though I don't want to see that annoying assistant what's-her-name they mentioned in the summary. Oh, I have another good idea for a Locklyle fanfic! As you can see, that's pretty much all I write for this fandom, not counting the pillow fight. I may do another story like that, but we'll see, I still have two other stories I am working on.**


End file.
